edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fa-La-La-La-Ed
"Fa-La-La-La-Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 2 and the 51st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed spreads holiday cheer at the height of summer after Christmas is mentioned to him. After a while, Eddy decides to get some cash from the kids by spreading the Christmas spirit around the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Ed and Eddy are creeping around the upstairs of Edd's house, which is unfortunate for Edd, as he and his friends are not allowed to play upstairs. When he hears a breaking sound, he heads for his parents' room and finds them each in one of the beds. Both treat Edd's discomfort as a joke, and when Edd tries to scold Eddy, he instead runs off and plays with a mirror. While Eddy is distracting Edd, Ed gets into the cabinets and pulls out a bunch of sticky notes that he immediately begins playing with. Chaos descends upon the room as Ed and Eddy mess around, with it only intensifying when Ed flies into the closet and finds some bubble wrap. The direction of the discussion takes a different turn when Ed drops the thing the bubble wrap was wrapped around, however. When Edd defines it as being the Christmas fruitcake, Ed gets excited about Christmas and starts listing off the things he likes. Eddy is in no way excited about the holiday, however, as he always gets clothes. When he insults Santa, however, Ed clamps a hand over Eddy's mouth so that Santa won't hear, as Santa is making a list and checking it twice. Suddenly, sleigh bells are heard, and the Eds go to the window. Outside are Jimmy and Sarah, both carrying piggy banks. Eddy is naturally interested in this activity, but when he asks where they're going, Sarah pretends she forgot in order to keep Eddy from following them. Jimmy doesn't catch on to this, however, and lets Eddy know that today is Piggy Bank Day. Angry, Sarah takes hold of her friend and tugs him down the sidewalk, but the damage has already been done, because Eddy is already scheming. He tells Edd to take care of Ed, because he's going to get to work on something. Edd is going to have some problems with Ed, however, as Ed has found some mistletoe, and we all know what that means. At Jimmy's house, a party is going on, complete with pig noses and pig-themed games, food, and decorations. Jimmy is having second thoughts about smashing his bank, however, as he feels guilty about the destruction. Sarah has no such compunctions, however, and she suggests that they smash it together. Jimmy readily agrees, and they are about to bring the mallet down when a gigantic pig comes down the street, piloted by Edd. Eddy leaps down and introduces the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper, which promises to extract the money without harming the piggy bank in any way. Jimmy is certainly up for this, and he pays Eddy. As the machine starts its work, Eddy begins to explain what will happen inside, but is soon distracted by Ed, who is pretending to be a Christmas elf. While Ed is playing on top of the Belly Pumper, he looks inside and sees something suspicious. As a good little elf, he lifts away the side of the machine, revealing that Edd is about to smash the piggy bank with a hammer. The charade revealed, the already guilt-ridden Edd bursts into tears while the other kids look at Eddy angrily. As Usual, Eddy tries to pass the buck to Double-D but Ed, for once, pins the blame excatly where it belongs by stating "Santa sees all! A lump of coal for naughty Eddy!" Ed hands Jimmy his piggy bank back, and Rolf arrives with Wilfred, who has scented the odor of the Christmas sow. While Eddy protests that it's July, Rolf is incredibly happy, and gives gifts to all of the kids, from Jonny to Nazz. Kevin gets into the spirit as well, and they all run off to celebrate the strange Christmas spirit that has infested them, with Jimmy even pausing to offer Edd his piggy bank as a gift. Eddy is at first surprised by this turn of events, but soon enough he comes up with a way to make some cash off of it, and he and the other two Eds go from door to door singing Christmas carols that are alternately joyful and threatening, with each one mentioning cash in some way. After Eddy has collected his haul, he heads off to the candy store while Ed and Edd decorate a tree. When he comes back, he has with him an enormous bag of jawbreakers, and is preparing to share them with his friends when he notices it's been stolen by none other than Ed, the Christmas elf, who is still spreading cheer by giving all of the other kids Eddy's jawbreakers, leaving none for Eddy or Edd, but hey, that's how it always goes for them, even on a Christmas Day in July. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be Edd's mother "Eddward!? Must your father and I remind you to do your homework!?" Ed: to be Edd's father "That is right son. A mind is a terrible organ to shovel." ---- *'Edd': panicking "Eddy, you're contaminating mother's linen with millions of dead skin cells! If you two only knew the regiment of cleaning procedures that you've set into place!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found!" up a pile of sticky notes "Sticky notes!" Edd: incensed "You put those back!" Eddy: jokingly "You're in trouble, Ed!" runs off. Ed: "I'm a bad boy!" runs off. ---- *'Ed': "My turn! Ha ha! Boing!" uses Eddy as a trampoline. Eddy: "Smack!" hits the falling Ed with an oar. Ed: backwards "Woosh!" Edd: after Ed "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" ---- *'Ed': to the fruitcake "What is that?" Eddy: "It's a hunk of bologna, Ed. What are ya?" Edd: "Bologna? Please! It's the ancestral fruitcake." Eddy: Ed "Looks like you got competition, Ed." Edd: "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" rewinds Edd by pressing down on his head. "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" rewound "Every Christmas!" Ed: "Christmas, Eddy!" his Christmas wish list "I want a flying saucer, a pen & pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band aids, a big book, and...um..." Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! It's July! Anyways, Christmas stinks! All I ever get is clothes!" Ed: "That is 'cause Santa knows you are a naughty boy, Eddy!" Eddy: "Santa don't know squat!" Ed: horrified "DON'T EVER SAY THAT, EDDY!" pauses to look around. "Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" ---- *'Edd': from Ed's mistletoe "There's no kissing allowed in my parents' room, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, please! Someone may be watching." ---- *'Ed': muddled elf mode "For it is Christmas and I bear stuff." ---- *'Jimmy': "My piggy!" Edd: crying "Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Ed: Edd's back "There, there. Santa forgives." Eddy: nervously at the angry kids "Oh, how could you, Double D?! It's his hat! It's too tight! Cuts off the circulation, you know." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy's huge pig machine "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past." Kevin: "It's not Christmas, Rolf!" Eddy: "It's July!" Rolf: Kevin and Eddy "Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow haunted Rolf's nostrils." by the Christmas spirit "Come, gather around Rolf, for I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair." ---- *'Eddy': "What are we waiting for, Double D? I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving!" Edd: "Sounds like mother's brussels sprouts." The Eds' Christmas Songs *'Jingle Bells': "Jingle bells, jingle bells, giving joy all day. We made you laugh so give up your cash and cheer will come your way!" *'Deck the Halls': "Deck the halls with bells of holly Fa la la la la la la la la Give us cash or we'll never stop singing Fa la la la la la la la la!" *'We wish you a merry Christmas': "We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas So give us some cash!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd is pondering Kevin's "...dork and beans..." line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. Additionally, in the scene when the kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are again colored the same as his skin. **When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. **Rolf had no idea about how to celebrate Christmas in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. However, Rolf seems to be more aware of the holiday in this episode. ***Then again, Rolf mentions a "Christmas sow," which could mean that Yeshmiyek is very closely tied into Christmas in The Old Country. **If you look carefully when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got on nothing but his underwear, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe and two other non-clothing related objects. He should therefore have his socks and one shoe on as well. **When Ed gives Jimmy a jawbreaker, you can see that it goes through Jimmy's retainer/brace and into his mouth. *According to Eddy, it's July. There are many gags in other media that have a "Christmas in July" theme. *Some interesting things inside Edd's parents' closet are boxes marked "Edd's Baby Clothes", "Friday", "Emergency sticky notes", "Extra smoke detectors", and "Umbrellas 1959-1982". *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen again in the Junkyard in "Dueling Eds," albeit in a ruined condition. *Early in the episode, Edd says "My blood sugar seems a tad low," which hints that he may be diabetic. *In Edd's parents room, his parents had two separate beds. *When Eddy is spinning on Edd's parents' bedroom mirror, he yells, "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" This is the catchphrase of George Jetson from The Jetsons. *This is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes. The second Christmas-themed episode is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, which is the actual Christmas special. *Rolf gift of a yo-yo to Jonny that is likely the same yo-yo that Ed traded to him in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *Edd informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor and the Eds play up there frequently. It is possible Edd said that just to stop Ed and Eddy from making any mischief they would likely create. *Eddy does get only clothes for Christmas - this was proven in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle when he searched his presents in the attic. *Ed's Christmas List: **A flying saucer **A pen and pencil set **4 egg rolls **A subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly **A box of Band-aids **A big book *When Wilfred starts squealing, his squeals play to the tune of O'Tannenbaum (or O'Christmas Tree). *There are three sticky notes on Edd's parents door, reading "Edward, turn around - Mom," "Authorized parents only <3 Mom," and "Don't touch the door knob son - Dad." Gallery Edd hallways.jpg|Edd's hallway. Parants room.jpg|Eddy and Ed pretending to be Edd's parents. Eddy as edd mom.jpg|Eddy impersonating Edd's Mom. Ed glasses.jpg|Ed impersonating Edd's Dad. Picture58.png|"Your spelling's atrocious, Ed!" Parents closet.jpg|Edd and Eddy looking through the closet to find out where Ed is. Untitled 34.jpg|Is this larger than Edd's brain? Ed and Edd Fruit Cake.GIF|Can't be a Christmas holiday without the fruitcake. Ed-rewinding-Edd-jpg.jpg|Ed rewinding Edd by pressing his head. Parents room2.jpg|Ed peeking to be sure that Santa is not in the room hearing the conversation. Mistletoeeds.png|"Ed PLEASE! Someone may be watching!" YarrTisPiggyBankDay.jpg|Piggy Bank Day! Piggy.jpg|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper. Elf ed.jpg|Ed The Elf. Unicycle.jpg|Who's the dork now!? Tumblr ksjprfzVqj1qa5jijo1 500.png|"Fuh-laky!" Vlcsnap-2013-12-16-11h30m50s77.png|Edd and Eddy are ready to spread holiday joy! Vlcsnap-2013-12-16-11h32m15s139.png|...and Ed falls off the roof. Of course. Vlcsnap-2013-12-16-11h33m00s94.png|"A fine strip of bacon, yes?" Untitled17.png|"I gave jawbreakers to all, so to all a good night." Video See Also *Piggy Bank Day *Piggy Bank Belly Pumper *Christmas Caroling Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles